<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лето не закончится by Takishiro, WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082264">Лето не закончится</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro'>Takishiro</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021'>WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Kidfic, Single work, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:00:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— У меня отличный прогноз на это лето, — заявляет Баки важно, надув щеки. — Судя по всем признакам, оно обещает никогда не кончаться.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, ЗФБ 2021 Низкий рейтинг тексты</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лето не закончится</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Школа закрыта. На ней так и написано, и Стив думает, что в жизни не видел слов лучше этих. </p><p>Трава на газонах нежно-зеленая, даже вкусная на вид. Будь он коровой, наверняка щипал бы такую траву, не останавливаясь. Июньский ветер шевелит темные, сладко пахнущие кроны деревьев. Баки с умным видом поднимает палец, словно пытаясь понять, откуда дует.</p><p>— У меня отличный прогноз на это лето, — заявляет Баки важно, надув щеки. — Судя по всем признакам, оно обещает никогда не кончаться.</p><p>Баки дурит. Лето кончается всегда: листья начинают краснеть, потом скукоживаются, и постепенно скукоживается весь мир, превращаясь в бесконечные школьные утра и в короткие холодные вечера. Осень безнадежна и неизбежна, как смерть. А за ней приходит зима и призрак настоящей смерти: иногда он сидит прямо у кровати, иногда лишь заглядывает в окно, но еще ни одной зимы он не пропустил совсем.</p><p>Но может, думает Стив, приплясывая на безупречно-зеленом газоне, может, в этот раз Баки не ошибся? И лето на самом деле не кончится?</p><p>Наверное, это лучшее лето, что выпадало на их долю. Оно доверху залито солнцем, как попкорн — маслом, солнце даже брызжет через край. А дожди редкие, теплые, лишь едва остужают раскаленный асфальт — так, чтоб можно было бегать по нему босиком. На колонке всегда полно ребят, и Стив про себя тихо гордится тем, что Баки из них — самый сильный, и ему чаще других доводится качать воду.</p><p>Июнь, ночи совсем светлые, и всемогущий циферблат часов теряет власть. На Стива и Баки, конечно, ворчат, когда они возвращаются поздно, но даже мистер Барнс не берется за ремень.</p><p>— Он стал какой-то совсем добрый, — поверяет Баки вечером, когда они возвращаются домой, усталые и с покрасневшими на солнце плечами. Поверяет шепотом, потому что боится сглазить. — Не дерется. Четвертак вот дал...</p><p>Стив пожимает плечами: он так же удивлен, как и его друг. Но от добра добра не ищут: деньги они тратят назавтра же. Покупают на двоих полпинты мороженого. Стив ест осторожно, в животе леденеет от восторга и от испуга: как бы не свалиться с ангиной. Но на сей раз даже ангина обходит его стороной. Может, Баки и заливает, говоря, что лето никогда не кончится, но у Стива теперь есть план. Он должен пропитаться летом насквозь. Пусть солнце просветит и прогреет его до костей, как аппараты в маминой больнице, но ведь солнце-то куда сильнее всех аппаратов, вместе взятых! Добраться до Кони-Айленда и накупаться так, чтобы просолиться насквозь, чтобы море потом еще долго шумело в ушах. Пропахнуть всеми летними запахами так, чтобы от него разило летом, как от старого доктора Баумана разит лекарствами, как от мистера Барнса порой разит виски, несмотря на «сухой закон». И тогда он сможет продержаться зиму, потому что сила лета будет течь в его крови.</p><p>Как сыворотка.</p><p>Баки полностью одобряет его программу, сидя на нагревшейся за день пожарной лестнице. Весь город — как комната, в которой пышет жаром камин. Ни ветерка; Стиву не приходится ежиться и застегивать воротник на вечно больном горле.</p><p>— Только с купанием надо осторожно, — вздыхает он. — Мама насчет него сама не своя. Боится, что я утопну. Пфе! Да как будто я могу утопнуть!</p><p>Миссис Барнс и вправду почему-то очень боится. Раньше с ней такого не бывало. Как-то раз она отводит Стива в сторону и заставляет поклясться, что тот не даст Баки полезть в воду. Стив честно говорит, что Баки ему не остановить и такой клятвы он дать не может.</p><p>— Но я клянусь, что буду за ним приглядывать, мэм!</p><p>— Поклянись Святым сердцем господа нашего!</p><p>Стив клянется. Взрослые всегда чего-то боятся, но мама Баки раньше казалась ему более разумной.</p><p>— Женщины, — только и разводит руками Баки.</p><p>Верно. Мама тоже в последнее время... странная. Она кажется одновременно чересчур усталой и непривычно веселой. Вот, скажем, в прошлую субботу она сделала огромный кувшин лимонада, а вечером включила радио и устроила танцы. Они не танцевали вдвоем, кажется, с тех пор, как Стиву было года три, и конечно, как он ни старался вести ее, словно настоящий кавалер, он все время наступал маме на ноги. А она словно и не замечала, подпевала «Счастливые деньки снова здесь» и кружила Стива, пока у него совсем не заплелись ноги, и он не рухнул на пол от смеха.</p><p>А ведь обычно мама в субботу с утра — если не дежурит в больнице — выгоняет Стива на улицу, подтыкает юбку и принимается драить дом. Стив бы и сам прекрасно мыл полы, но ему из-за легких строго-настрого запретили «возиться с пылью». И субботние вечера проходят тихо и не слишком весело: мама чаще всего отдыхает у себя в комнатушке, а Стив, стараясь вести себя потише, возится с ужином или рисует в гостиной.</p><p>— У меня как будто день рождения, — сказал он с пола. Мама опустилась рядом и прижала его голову к своему животу.</p><p>— А кто его знает, — сказала она. — Может, оно и так.</p><p>Тем вечером, когда он засыпал, в голове у него еще звучала «Песня джунглей». А во сне он увидел Африку. Ему она и прежде снилась — они с Баки давно планировали туда сбежать, — но на сей раз она показалась слишком... реальной. Он проснулся среди ночи: ему виделись небоскребы, совсем не похожие на хижины, огромный прозрачный купол, куда пытались пролезть... чудовища.</p><p>Он не говорит Баки об этом сне — до поры, хотя и забыть его не может. Но через пару дней они гоняют банку обувного крема недалеко от лавки зеленщика и видят, как черный мальчишка хватает яблоко с наружного прилавка и припускает от хозяина так, что еще чуть-чуть — и из-под его пяток повалит дым. Он бежит как...</p><p>— Как Черная пантера, — шепотом говорит Стив. Они с Баки словно нарочно сцепляются за банку прямо на пути зеленщика, и тот только грозит мальчишке вслед кулаком, а потом дает им обоим подзатыльники. Но Стив оглушен не ударом, а тем, что Баки тоже помнит.</p><p>— Тебе снилась Африка? — спрашивает он прямо. И Баки кивает.</p><p>— Снилась. Только она странная.</p><p>Но сны приходят только ночью, а днем и без того нужно переделать достаточно дел. Запахи — тысяча летних запахов, и все их надо вдохнуть и запомнить. Яблони; раскаленный асфальт, в котором непременно останутся следы высоких каблуков, как окаменелости в учебнике истории; нагретый металл рельсов — они всегда обещают далекое путешествие, но только летом этому обещанию по-настоящему веришь, — порох фейерверков на Четвертое июля, попкорн в зале, где они с Баки, никем не замеченные, второй раз за день смотрят фильм про ковбоев; лакричный запах в прохладном нутре аптеки, где кладут в железную вазочку мороженое и посыпают шоколадом. Стив должен запомнить это все накрепко, потому что сейчас ему кажется, будто прошла целая жизнь, лет сто с тех пор, как он слышал эти запахи в последний раз.</p><p>Но ведь так и есть. Это было чертовски давно: прошлым летом.</p><p>И все-таки сны возвращаются каждую ночь, и Стив иногда просыпается в поту, а иногда — в недоумении. Как-то ему снится, будто Баки у него на глазах рассыпается серой пылью, и он просыпается с мокрым лицом. Баки сопит рядом: мама уложила их «валетом» на кровати, прежде чем уйти на дежурство, и его пятка у Стива под самым носом. Пахнет от нее так, что сразу ясно: Баки не мертвец, и не призрак, и никуда не рассыпался. И все равно Стив ворочается весь остаток ночи.</p><p>Конечно, они не все время вместе: Баки есть, чем заняться дома, а Стив помогает матери в больнице и даже зарабатывает немного денег. Сжав в ладони горячую монету, он бежит к газетному киоску за «Винни Винклом». Разглядывает цветастые приложения, а потом, будто что-то его толкает, спрашивает продавца:</p><p>— А есть у вас комикс про Капитана Америку?</p><p>Тот щурится:</p><p>— Какой еще Капитан Америка, сынок? Не слышал о таком. </p><p>Стив моргает. Он ведь совершенно точно помнит, что читал его. Помнит сине-бело-красного Капитана, наносящего хук правой злобному врагу.</p><p>— Капитан Америка сражается с немцами! — говорит он. — Я точно помню, что читал выпуск!</p><p>— Слушай, малец, мне ведь не просто так деньги платят. Я знаю все комиксы, которые только у нас рисовали, начиная с Рудольфа Тепфера. И там точно нет никаких Капитанов. Ты, наверное, с кем-то спутал… </p><p>— У него есть щит, — вспоминает он. — У Капитана есть щит, и он возвращается, как бумеранг.</p><p>Хозяин лавки только качает головой.</p><p>— Тебе, наверное, приснилось, сынок. А может, ты его придумал. Ваша братия на такое горазда. </p><p>Стив уходит, все-таки купив «Винкла», но всякое настроение читать пропадает.</p><p>Беда в том, что он совершенно точно помнит круглый сине-бело-красный щит.</p><p>Он помнит даже, как этот щит ощущается в руке; и от этого ощущения начинает задыхаться. </p><p>Мама прибегает тут же, через тонкую стенку услышав скрежет его легких; сует ему мешочек с белладонной, прижимает к себе. От нее слабо, приятно пахнет фиалками. </p><p>— Что такое? Что, дорогой?</p><p>— Мама, — говорит он. — Как думаешь, человек может помнить то, чего с ним точно не было? </p><p>Она очень странно смотрит на него и зачем-то крестится. Раньше она не крестилась так часто; Стиву казалось, что мама редко вспоминает о существовании Бога. Теперь, если ночью он выходит из комнаты попить воды, то часто видит ее с Библией на коленях. </p><p>— Знаешь, я думаю, что может, — говорит она серьезно. — Иногда Господь посылает нам сны, очень похожие на реальность…</p><p>Она вдруг замолкает, прикусывает губу, и Стиву на секунду становится страшно. </p><p>— И потом, — продолжает она наконец, — когда мы просыпаемся, нам кажется, будто то, что мы видели, случилось на самом деле. Наверное, через такие сны Бог говорит с нами…</p><p>Интересно, думает Стив, когда мама выходит из комнаты и закрывает дверь, оставив щелку света, что пытается сказать Господь, показывая ему, как он дерется с какими-то… чудищами? То, что не надо сдаваться в следующий раз, когда к нему станут приставать большие мальчишки? Так это Стив и без Него знает…</p><p>На следующий день он спрашивает у Баки:</p><p>— Помнишь комиксы про Капитана Америку?</p><p>— Дурацкие они, эти комиксы, — ворчит Баки, совершенно так же, как…</p><p>Когда?	</p><p>Во сне, очень похожем на реальность?</p><p>Впрочем, ничего другого о Капитане он вспомнить не может. Наверное, это все-таки выдумка…</p><p>Через два дня Баки попадает в больницу. Ненадолго — всего на полдня, ему обрабатывают ожог на левой руке, смазывают вонючей лечебной мазью, перебинтовывают и дают миссис Барнс счет, от которого у нее глаза лезут на лоб. </p><p>— Чтоб я тебя к кухне еще только подпустила! </p><p>— С чего это тебе вздумалось хвататься за сковородку? — тихо спрашивает Стив, когда они, сидя рядышком на больничной кровати, ждут, пока миссис Барнс подпишет выписку — и пока чуть утихнет буря. </p><p>Баки смотрит мимо.</p><p>— Так. Забыл, что надо прихватку. </p><p>Он явно врет; Стиву сперва хочется разозлиться — но ведь и он не рассказывает Баки всего. Может, Баки тоже снятся сны… </p><p>Следующие несколько дней Баки запирают дома — чтоб не загрязнил повязку и не схватил, не дай Боже, воспаления. Дома скучно, но с больной рукой не поиграешь ни в мяч, ни в шарики, а уж о рогатке можно и вовсе забыть. Стив приходит составить ему компанию, и вдвоем им приходится сидеть с Бекки и маленькой Энн. Малышка что-то доверительно рассказывает Стиву на своем младенческом языке, усевшись на колени, а Бекки деловито раскладывает на полу свои сокровища — разноцветные стеклышки. Где она их только насобирала… Желтое, красное, фиолетовое, зеленое, голубое… </p><p>— Одного не хватает, — у Стива почему-то пересыхает в горле. — Оранжевого. </p><p>— Оранжевый редко бывает, — вздыхает Бекки. — Негде взять. У Мэри Милстон есть, от вазы, но она мне не даст…</p><p>«Оранжевый, — вспыхивает в памяти у Стива. — Камень души». </p><p>«И помни: камни надо вернуть в то время, откуда их взяли. Иначе пооткрываешь окна малоприятных реальностей». </p><p>Он уходит от Барнсов необычно рано, потому что игра не ладится. Ночью он ворочается, не в силах понять, кто он и когда он. Ребенок? Взрослый?</p><p>Он Стив Роджерс, ему одиннадцать лет, он спит в своей кровати с мешочком белладонны под подушкой, окно открыто настежь из-за жары, и где-то у соседей патефон играет «Рамону». </p><p>Он Стив Роджерс, ему двадцать пять, и он одной рукой поднимает мотоцикл. Капитан Америка — красно-бело-синий, комиксный персонаж, над которым Баки в армии наверняка животик надрывает.</p><p>Он Капитан Америка, он проснулся не в своем мире, где никто не помнит задохлика Стива Роджерса, и теперь его работа — убивать монстров…</p><p>Он Капитан Америка, они с друзьями только что остановили конец света, и он говорит Баки: «Глупостей не наделай, я туда и назад…»</p><p>И в чемодане у него — разноцветные камни, как стеклышки Бекки, только у него есть и  оранжевый…</p><p>«Одна нога здесь, другая там…»</p><p>Он сбивает простыни в комок, у соседей выключают патефон, и на комнату спускается жаркая, пахнущая гарью тишина.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>На следующий день он зовет Баки, и они уходят к железнодорожному туннелю. Если бы кто-то спросил, они сказали бы, что идут посмотреть на поезда или подложить на рельсы монетку, чтобы ее расплющило. Но на самом деле поездов через тот туннель проходит мало, и обычно они сидят там, мечтая о путешествиях, глядя на глуховатый и заманчивый блеск рельс, уходящих вдаль — или поговорить о серьезном. Что бы они здесь ни сказали, оно останется между ними, его не подхватит ветер, гуляющий по пожарной лестнице, и не разнесет по всей округе.</p><p>— Бак, — говорит Стив. — Тебе когда-нибудь снилось, что ты взрослый?</p><p>Он ожидает почему-то, что Баки поднимет его на смех. Но тот притих. Спрашивает, уставившись в густую темноту туннеля:</p><p>— А тебе? Снилось?</p><p>— Ага, — признается Стив.</p><p>— А я там был?</p><p>— Ага.</p><p>— А… у меня в этом сне железная рука?</p><p>Стив кивает и вслед за Баки смотрит в туннель. Ему кажется, что темнота не заканчивается по другую сторону: она завихряется, закручивается, становится бесконечной, и в ней, словно огоньки за окнами бешено мчащегося поезда, мелькают миры. Словно чужие квартиры, куда путь заказан, и чем богаче квартира кажется, если поглядеть снаружи в освещенное окно, тем больше на тебя рассердятся, если ты зайдешь внутрь. </p><p>Нам запретили…</p><p>— Может, — говорит Баки голосом, которым успокаивает сестер, — это просто потому, что мы растем, вот нам и снится… всякая ерунда. Сам понимаешь, одиннадцать — это уже возраст…</p><p>— Я был взрослым, - чеканит Стив, — я точно помню. И ты тоже.</p><p>Баки проводит пальцами по бинту на руке. Вот почему он обжегся. Забыл, что рука у него в этом мире настоящая... Стив придвигается к нему. </p><p>— Что ты видел? </p><p>— Ты был… гораздо больше, — вполголоса отвечает Баки. Хотя шептать незачем. Если бы даже их сейчас услышали — решили бы, что ребята обсуждают очередной комикс или сочиняют сказку. — И еще там были какие-то чудища прямо с неба. И машина… машина, чтобы путешествовать во времени. </p><p>«В то время ее будут называть просто «машина времени», — думает Стив. Он как будто на рыбалке: изо всех сил тянет на себя воспоминания. Попадаются имена: Гордон, Наташа, Сэм…</p><p>— Нам нельзя было…</p><p>— Я думал, ты не вернешься…  </p><p>Они произносят это одновременно. </p><p>Значит, вот как все было, думает Стив. Он стоял на платформе, а потом прыгнул… и его зачем-то занесло в одно из чужих окон. Он ежится: чувство неприятное, словно он нарушил мамин строгий запрет. А Баки…</p><p>— А ты, выходит, прыгнул за мной? </p><p>— Я не помню, — говорит он и упрямо поджимает губы.</p><p>— Брешешь. </p><p>— Я думал, — говорит он. — Думал, вдруг ты куда-то подеваешься. </p><p>— Куда это?</p><p>— Разве ты не хотел вернуться к… к… ну, к той девчонке — не помню, как ее звали, — Баки кажется одновременно злым и растерянным. </p><p>— К какой еще девчонке, — фыркает Стив. Вот этого он совершенно точно не помнит. — Баки Барнс, спец по девчонкам у нас ты!</p><p>— Ты чего обзываешься?</p><p>— Ага! К кому это Лиззи Рейли все время лезет? «Ой, Баки, у меня сломался карандаш, одолжи мне свой! Ой, Бааааки, — Стив старается протянуть это так манерно, как только может, - я не могу решить эту задачку, спаси меня!» </p><p>Баки краснеет и злится пуще:</p><p>— Да мы просто сидим с ней рядом!</p><p>— Ага, — довольно кивает Стив. — Баки и Лиззи на дереве сидят, и Ц -Е-Л…</p><p>Тут его опрокидывают в траву, он приминает спиной пушистые головки клевера и принимается барахтаться и вырываться, потому что Баки применяет запрещенный прием: щекочет ему бока. В конце концов Стиву чудом удается спихнуть его с себя и усесться на него верхом, но ненадолго — и они катятся по земле, хохоча, на время забыв о снах и о прошлых жизнях, потому что нельзя быть долго серьезным, когда тебе одиннадцать и у тебя каникулы. </p><p>Они снова заговаривают об этом, уже когда бредут домой по мягкому вечеру. Розовое, как конфета, солнце опускается в прорезь между домов. </p><p>— Подожди, — на ходу рассуждает Баки. Он обожает фантастические рассказы в журналах, и в вопросах всяких машин настоящий дока. — Если мы с тобой вернулись во времени сюда, то где же… где же настоящие Стив и Баки? То есть… настоящие мы? </p><p>Стиву не хочется отвечать. Он уже понимает: миров много, и наверняка их притянуло в такой, где Стива и Баки почему-то не стало. Не стало, наверное, ненадолго: Баки вечером не пришел домой, а потом до миссис Барнс донеслись слухи, будто из Гудзона вытащили мальчишку-утопленника. Наверное, она успела как следует испугаться, но на следующий день Баки уже был дома, и ей ничего не оставалось, как хорошенько выдрать его крученым полотенцем и велеть не подходить к речке. И она уже опомнилась от страха… а вот мистер Барнс, наверное, тайком от жены все-таки ходил посмотреть, кого вытащили… потому-то теперь притих и забыл о ремне. </p><p>А мама… Наверное, тот призрак все-таки достал его, и Стив умер по-настоящему, ночью, в три — в больнице это всегда называли «смертным часом». И она заплакала над его телом и, наплакавшись, заснула, а утром он опять лежал в своей постели и дышал, как ни в чем не бывало. Стив помнит: он болел уже весной, как будто зима никак не могла отпустить его, все тянула за ним ледяные руки. Наутро у него чуть-чуть побаливало горло, а еще он с трудом мог вспомнить, что делал до болезни — но и все…</p><p>Тогда-то мама и начала читать Библию. Видно, она не смогла до конца уговорить себя, что это был сон, и решила, что Бог зачем-то дал ей второй шанс…</p><p>— Мы же не сможем, — говорит Баки, будто услышав его мысли. Так у них часто бывает.</p><p>— Не сможем, - подтверждает Стив. — Не сейчас. Но ведь мы вырастем.</p><p>— И что мы будем делать, когда вырастем?</p><p>— Найдем Старка. Говарда… Старка. — Почему он помнит и совсем другое имя? — Он тебе понравится. Он сделал летающую машину…</p><p>— Обожаю летающие машины, — улыбается Баки и вдруг останавливается. </p><p>— Стив?</p><p>— М-м? </p><p>Уже почти совсем стемнело. Они стоят под раскидистым вязом с густой серебристой кроной, от листьев на асфальт падают кружевные тени. Стив моргает и на секунду видит это место таким, каким оно было в его взрослой жизни: огромные рекламные щиты, кофейни, где стаканчики почему-то из бумаги, огромная башня, поднимающаяся над городом.</p><p>Потом все пропадает. </p><p>— А если мы забудем? — спрашивает Баки. — Сам знаешь, как люди тупеют, когда становятся взрослыми. </p><p>Стив трясет головой:</p><p>— Не забудем. Я записал, что вспомнил. И про Старка запишу тоже. И когда придет время, мы его найдем.</p><p>Когда придет время — кажется, снова будет война, и на Землю слетятся монстры с неба, и эти вязы спилят, чтобы построить огромные башни. Но пока — пока у них есть это лето. И Стив собирается прожить его как следует. </p><p>— А может, — говорит он Баки, пока они в теплых сумерках бредут по своему кварталу, — ты и прав. Может, это лето и правда никогда не кончится.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>